Akatsuki and Teenagers and Dimensions, Oh My!
by Anya-of-the-Clouds
Summary: A group of girls' sleepover is interrupted by the Akatsuki? What's going on here? And where are the marauding trolls?  OCs x Akatsuki members. Cracky deliciousness!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own anything except for the girls in this story (kind of), and the occasional disgruntled troll. The girls are all modeled after my best friends, so I don't "own" them.

* * *

Boys, when you think of girls having a sleepover, what do you think of? Definitely not this…

* * *

"LIZA!" My voice echoed through the small living room.

"What do you want?" She turned to me, her blonde ponytail slapping her in the face. "AHH! Attack of the monster ponytail! OH! Shiny!" And I knew that I had lost her to her sparkling hair tie. Again.

"Alicia? Get me some food?" I tried, hoping to pry one of my other friends away from the Harry Potter movie. I should know better then to hope by now. I got no reply, except for a non-committal grunt that sounded vaguely like 'no.'

"Elisabeth?"

"You have two legs, go get it yourself."

"Raquel?"

"Ditto."

"UGHHHHHH!"I groaned, really loud. "I'm going to starve in front of all of you, and no one will stand up and walk down the hall to the fridge. None of you?"

"That's right." Elisabeth chimed in. Isn't she charming?

"I'll get you some food, Carly, just calm down," Riley said smiling.

"Thank you Riley, you're my TRUE best friend."

Suddenly, Liza recovered from her vicious hair-related assault and turned to Riley.

"Grammy?" Riley's eye twitched slightly. "Get me some noms too?

Riley just sighed and continued to walk toward the kitchen.

Out of nowhere, there was a large outcry for snack foods of all kinds. I looked at Riley and, feeling guilty, stood up to help her.

There was a large group gasp at me actually moving, which I intentionally ignored completely. About 5 minutes later I walked out with three 2-liter bottles of soda, a galloon of milk, 7 packs of Oreos, and a large bowl of popcorn, passing them throughout the 7 girls surrounding me, or at least I tired to.

"Sam, take it."

"I don't want any food."

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T! LEAVE ME Alone…. Carly?"

"EAT IT! WHAT?"

"Did you invite any intimidating dudes to Liza's house?"

"Do you know how stupid that sounds? Of course not!"

By now, all of the girls were looking up at the faces of 8 men, all dressed in matching cloaks and-

"Oh my god. Are you guys wearing nail polish?" Elisabeth pointed out with her natural ability of tactfulness.

"Can I kill her now?" a man with silver hair slicked back with what looked like chicken fat asked a man with flaming red hair.

"No. They'll live. They could prove useful in this dimension."

"D(arn)."

"Well, this is interesting. Ummmm… Hi?" I tried to start conversation. "I'm Carly, and you are…." I gestured to the most intimidating of the men.

"My name is Pein. And this is-"

"*insert hysterical laughter here*" Our laughter would have lasted longer, if not for the speculative looks we got from all of the members of the horde in front of us. Pein continued:

"And we are the Akatsuki. From left to right the members are:

Hidan,

Kakuzu,

Itachi,

Sasori,

Deidara,

Tobi,

and…

"OHH! OH! I know! Pick Me! PICK MEEEE!" Liza all but screamed.

"Okay," Pein said dryly.

"His name will be FISHSTICKS!"

* * *

So? How do you like it? You know you do!

So, who's your FAVORITE character?

I know who mine is! ME!

If I get 3 reviews, I will update this again.

Though, you shouldn't be picky, 3 stories, 3 days in a row. Aren't you just a gaggle of lucky ducklings?

Lurvles,

Anya


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I just want you all to know that the reactions that I've gotten from my stories are AMAZING *insert sparkle-y eyes here*! Okay guys, so, All of the OC characters are obviously mine. LIZA? Mine. Carly? Mine. Your face? Not mine. The Akatsuki? Also, not mine. The music I'm listening to as I write this? Still not mine. WHY DON'T I OWN ANYTHING?

* * *

Newly dubbed "Fish-sticks" pulled an unsheathed a sword from his back and leapt towards Liza.

"I bet that the pointy would be really good at hurting my face. JUST DON'T KILL MY HAIRTIE!" Liza cried, burying her face in her hands and starting to sob.

I couldn't help it. The looks on the Akatsuki members' faces were priceless, especially since they were all identical. And I mean identical. I burst into laughter.

When I look back, it isn't their fault, I mean, I had known Liza since kindergarten. I was used to all of the melo-drama associated with this particular teenager.

"What is wrong with you?" "Fish-sticks' looked at me.

"Sorry," I panted, "she's always like this, and I'm used to it, but just the look on all of your faces. Okay…" I stammered, catching my breath again. "Okay, I'm done. So, Fish-sticks, is this like a nickname, like Bobby, or Sam, or is this your birth-name?" I said casually, placing my chin on my palm. This time, I wasn't the only one laughing.

"My. Name. Is. Kisame. Learn it, fear it."

"Are you sure it isn't Fish-sticks?" Elisabeth asked. "Because that would be **so** much cooler." Kisame stood there, glaring hatred at the lot of us girls. "Fine, fine," Elisabeth surrendered, "Kisame is good too, I guess."

* * *

~~FREEZE FRAME~~

* * *

I was sitting on the end of one of two burgundy couches, with Liza leaning on my shoulder, and Raquel on the very end. On the other couch/loveseat thingy were Elisabeth and Riley. Then, on the floor on a row of pads and sleeping bags were Sam, Alicia, and Mikayla.

I know, who's Mikayla? I'm getting to that!

* * *

~~Undo Freeze~~

* * *

"Hey, un. Who's the chick sleeping on the floor, yeah?" the rather feminine guy named Deidara asked, gesturing vaguely towards Mikayla.

We all looked at Mikayla, then at each other. Everyone's eyes said 'You tell them. We feel uncomfortable talking to strange dudes that look so much like a chick that half the guys in our grade would have a crush on him.' Well, everyone but Liza, who's eyes said something like 'Daddy, how do you drown a fish?' but we don't judge here.

Pein cleared his throat.

"Anyway, ladies, we need your help."

Well, that was enough to make us burst into laughter again, but I recovered quickly enough so that I could respond through the tears streaming down my face.

"Look, you have to excuse us, we've been snorting Harry Potter and Oreos for hours, but I honestly don't understand why a group of highly-dangerous looking, armed men need our help."

"Because we aren't familiar with this dimension."

"Wait a minute. Dimension?" Elisabeth gaped, standing up from shock.

"Yes, whoever you are."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you don't know who we are. I'm Carly, this is:

Liza,

Mikayla,

Elisabeth,

Samantha,

Alicia,

Raquel,

Riley, and the one sleeping on the floor is

Mikayla.

So, I may be rolling around, drowning in my own stupidity, but I'm assuming you guys have nowhere to stay tonight, do you?" I said, shooting in the dark. (With the safety off, so I can't hurt me.)

Pein's only response was to shake his head. Now, it was my turn to sigh.

"So, we get to figure out sleeping arrangements. Oh joy. Because you're all dudes, and you're from a different dimension, something in me is telling me that this will be a long night. Liza? Don't let me fall asleep. I have a feeling that me and Pein will have some things to discuss. Someone hand me the container of Mountain Dew, I'm about to pull an all-nighter."

"Here." Elisabeth said softly, looking at the boys distastefully, then glancing up at me sorrowfully.

I took a swig out of the over-sized bottle and was about to start making demands, but thought of something first.

"Pein?" I said quietly, "In order to help you, I need to make sure that they," I gestured randomly toward the men that were still awkwardly standing on the opposite side of Liza's living room, "will listen to me enough so that I don't have to worry about them trashing Liza's house. Well, at least until we move you somewhere else, probably my house." I added as an after-thought.

Pein said nothing, but just looked at the intimidating group that was probably staining Liza's floor. They really needed to take their shoes off. And everyone in the group nodded, the one named Tobi nodding so exuberantly that I thought his head might fall off.

"Okay then, boys, if you look to your left, there are two doors. The one to your direct left is where the majority of you will sleep. There is a bed, a bathroom, and a closet, and some other stuff, I guess. You guys will have to fight over the bed, but don't break anything in the brawl. Although, those of you who choose to stay awake can stay out here, since I'll be out here. 'Kay?" I cocked my head to the side slightly, looking at the lot of them until I got some kind of confirmation.

"Yes Carly-chan!" Tobi yelled.

'Oh god," I muttered. I looked hopelessly at the chipper figure that was saluting me.

"It's another Liza," Elisabeth finished, confirming my suspicions.

This was going to be a longer night than I thought.

* * *

Now I'm just spoiling you all. Two updates in a day, plus one coming up tomorrow. Jeez. I guess, to make sure you don't all become too bratty, I'm going to ask for 10 reviews.

Yes, 10. The big 1-0.

But I know you can do it.

Lurvles,

Anya


	3. Chapter 3

I am officially a monster. Officially. I am soo sorry for my wicked long hiatus. I had a lot of stuff going on, but I'm going to try really, really hard to not update like, once a year. I love you all and all of the really nice things you guys have said about my stories. I'm hoping now that my writing style will have improved and matured, but who knows?

* * *

I picked my head off of the counter and swore. There was light streaming through the windows, and the entire house seemed to be silent. I had failed. Glancing around the kitchen, I realized that Pein was not in front of me. My eye twitched irritably. I had never been good at pulling all-nighters, even with more sugar in my system than in the entirety of Europe.

I stood silently and crept through the kitchen and peered to my immediate right. Liza and Elisabeth were passed out on the floor in the mud room. None of the Akatsuki members were there.

I kept moving down the hallway, and glanced into the bathroom. Was that a pair of pants? How does someone loose their pants? Whatever.

Finally, I returned to Liza's living room. I did a mental checklist. Liza and Elisabeth were in the other room, Mikayla was still on the floor where she was last night. Samantha was laying on one of the coffee tables, drooling slightly. Classy. Alicia looked like she was in a bushy pink cocoon of death, thanks to her sleeping bag, Raquel was sprawled out in an 'X' shape with a copy of Great Expectations laying across her glasses, and Riley was curled in a ball surrounded by like, **7 pillows**. It looked strange.

Now that I knew all of my girls were here, I let out a big sigh. But where were the Akatsuki?

*BOOM*

"TOOBIIIII! I'm going to kill you!"

What in the world? Was that the girly man?

"No Deidara-Sempai! Tobi is Sorry!"

"Come here you little-"

I shot them a harsh glare as the girly man and the Liza-copy rushed into the living room. "Excuse me, gentleman. But I do insist that if you are going to blow each other to smithereens, you should commence that quietly. Outside, if need be. Because if you can't tell, it's not eleven yet, which means that everything needs to be silent."

"Why, un?" the girly man looked at me with a grin?

I shuddered. "Because you'll wake Liza up, and that would be hazardous to your health."

He scoffed at me and shook his head. "There is no way that any of you," he said, gesturing to first me, then all of my friends, "could do ANYTHING to harm me."

Smirking, I shrugged. "I wouldn't be so sure about that one, but if you would rather take your chances, I don't want to be caught in the crossfire." I gave one definitive glance around the room, and then started to leave when I heard a soft cough from the doorway.

My face drained of all color as I turned around.

"Daddy, what was that noise?" Liza stood in the doorway with a blanket draped across her shoulders. It seemed as though a dark shadow had enveloped the space around her, absorbing all of the light that had tried to surround the usually cheery girl.

With no expression on my face, I gesticulated vaguely in the Blondie's direction. "I don't know Liza. Maybe you should ask him." I shot him an evil look from over my shoulder, and then walked by Liza to get to the kitchen.

It probably was a mistake to leave them at her mercy at such an early time of day, but it really wasn't my problem to begin with. Unless someone died, she could feel free to do to them what she pleased. It was her house, right?

I started shuffling around the kitchen, grabbing the things I would need to make a very large breakfast. I had grabbed a large bowl and was whisking together the eggs and the milk when I heard a scream from the other room. It was quickly followed by a door slam, and then hysterical laughter.

"What the mother-fucking hell? Blondie, you are getting your ass served to you by Blondie number two! This is fucking hilarious!"

Another two door slams later and a lot of 'I can't see, un' and 'Move it's and I finally decided to see what was going on. With a sigh, I put down the bowl and sauntered into the living room.

I burst out laughing, just like the rest of the Akatsuki. Well, all of the Akatsuki except for Deidara, who was currently being pinned to the floor by a very unhappy Liza. She wasn't hitting him, but instead was doing something far more scarring- she was putting his hair into about 30 pigtails. He was yelling profanities, but that didn't help him regain any of his masculinity. As hilarious as this sight was though, it needed to stop at some point.

"Liza, can you help me in the kitchen? I'm making waffles." Liza's head snapped up and her eyes sparkled.

"Will they have chocolate chips? I like chocolate chips…" I rolled my eyes, then nodded.

"Sure."

"YAYYYYYY DADDY!" Liza flung herself off of Deidara, and then flew by me into the kitchen. I looked down at Deidara with no remorse.

"Dude, you can't say I didn't warn you." Deidara glared at my retreating back as I strode back into the kitchen. Unbeknownst to me, almost all of the Akatsuki followed me into the kitchen. It wasn't until Liza was able to see fully what she had done to Deidara and burst out laughing until I realized I had company.

"Can I help you guys?" I asked as I picked up the bowl with the liquid ingredients and began to stir again.

"Yeah, we are fucking starving." Hidan stated, collapsing onto one of the chairs next to the kitchen island.

"What he meant to say," Kisame started, gesturing to the Hidan, "was if there was any way we could help prepare breakfast. I realize that we are imposing at this point, and would like to aid you in any way possible."

"I'm pretty sure that I meant to tell the bitch to hurry up because I am FUCKING STARVING." Hidan loudly groaned and swung his arms to emphasize his point.

Liza suddenly strode toward Hidan with an evil glint in her eye. Deidara visibly shuddered, but Hidan didn't waver in his pout.

"Did you call my daddy a bitch? That's not very nice, Hidan."

"Yeah, so what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" he challenged, smirking.

"I will tie you up outside by your thumbs, then slowly slice down your abdomen. I will then rip out all of your intestines and feed them to the birds, who, once done devouring your liver, will slowly start to pick away at your carcass until there is nothing left but your bones and your thumbs, still tied to the rope." Liza finished her threat, turned on her heel, and walked back towards me with a smile on her face. Everyone in the room, excluding Liza and I, were all shocked and horrified by the happy-go-lucky blonde's sudden murderous outburst.

"She's fucking crazy, yeah." Deidara said finally, breaking the long drawn out silence.

"Aren't all blondes?" I asked with a sly grin.

* * *

And that is the latest chapter. Nothing really important happened, but let's be serious. In my stories, what really happens? NOTHING.

I am going to not leave you guys hanging like that again. Pretty much all of my other stories are on potentially permanent hiatus, just because I don't think I can pick those up. I'm going to really push for this one, because I enjoy it a lot too.

As always, reviews make me happy, although I won't blame you if you're all mad at me for not updating within the last century

Lurvles,

Anya.


End file.
